Hasta que salga el sol
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: "Los minutos pasaban y su pena crecía. Pero Simon había hecho una promesa, le prometió una noche con Clary y debía cumplirla. Miró el reloj de su habitación y juró soportar lo que fuera por ella. Hasta que salga el sol. ¿Cuantas cosas cambiarían en esas horas? No mucho, quizás toda su vida."


**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica Cassandra Clare_****_. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

* * *

**Hasta que salga el sol**

23.45hs. Simon intentó por todos lo medios posibles quitar los ojos del reloj que, durante los últimos 15 minutos, llevaba observando fijamente. Es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando conoces la fecha de vencimiento de tu vida. Con los ojos como platos, la boca seca y el cuerpo agarrotado sus pensamientos no paraban de darle vueltas a los diabólicos números.

23.46hs. El reloj cambió despacio, tranquilo, perezoso, como si se estuviera burlando de él. 14 minutos. 14 minutos para que él aparezca. 14 minutos para que su promesa se haga realidad. Se maldijo por haber accedido. Por haber hablado con él. Por haberlo conocido. El pensamiento de Jace le envió un malestar en su estómago y si sintió incluso peor. Jace le quitaba el sueño y no era precisamente por algo romántico. El chico llevaba más de dos semanas persiguiéndolo y amenazándolo, hasta que su buena paciencia se fue por las alcantarillas. Rememoró sus ganas de aplastarlo, de pisotearlo como una cucaracha, cada vez que lo tenía en frente. Simon tuvo que borrar esas ideas de su mente. Sin proponérselo cerró sus garras en puños y se le dificultó la respiración. Claro que él no necesitaba respirar. Los vampiros nunca morirían ahogados o ahorcados. El recuerdo de su inmortalidad le devolvió algo de ánimo. Si peleara contra Jace tendría más posibilidades de ganar ahora que antes cuando era mundano. Aunque dudaba de aguantar más de 10 minutos. Jace era increíblemente diestro en la caza de demonios y Simon pertenecía a uno de esos submundos. Aunque Clary no le perdonaría jamás si iniciaba una lucha con su "hermano".

El acordarse de la pelirroja le produjo una sensación de alivio en el pecho. Consiguió desviar la mirada del reloj (23.49hs) y fijarla en la joven que reposaba a su lado en la cama. Clary le daba la espalda, con la cabeza hacia la ventana de su habitación. En la oscuridad su cabello parecía un negro manto que la atrapaba. Su cuerpo pequeño subiendo y bajando tranquilo a causa del sueño. Simon quiso que nunca despertara. Una puntada de envidia le atravesó el corazón. Le encantaría volver a dormir así, pero era durante la noche cuando se sentía más agudo. A pesar de ser un Daylighter su metabolismo estaba diseñado para funcionar mejor en la oscuridad. Como ahora, cuando podía ver y escuchar perfectamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En la habitación contigua la madre de Clary dormía abrazada a Luke, su prometido y en la acera de enfrente un gato le maullaba a la luna.

23.52hs. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la luz roja del reloj digital en la mesita de luz. 8 minutos y Jace entraría por esa ventana. Simon se imaginó empujándolo. Su cara de susto al caer y sus extremidades dobladas en ángulos extraños al golpear contra el piso. Lo más probable era que Jace lo esquivara y quien terminara cayendo fuera Simon. No se haría daño, pero Clary no se lo perdonaría jamás de los jamases por intentarlo.

23.54hs y en su garganta se amarró un nudo imposible de desatar. Le escocía y sus manos le picaban. Él podría levantarse silenciosamente, escabullirse por la puerta y hacer algo… cualquier cosa y despertar a la mamá de Clary. Hacer sonar la alarma o el teléfono o sencillamente un portazo. Hasta eso haría que Jocelyn, antigua cazadora de sombras, saltara de la cama como un resorte, ni hablar de Luke, hombre lobo, que igual que Simon se veía más ágil a la luz de la luna.

23.57hs. Simon no podía con el peso de los segundos. Cruel, lenta agonía. Si se sentía así ahora… ¿cómo estaría cuando tuviera que esperar hasta que saliera el sol? ¿Cómo haría para no pensar en lo que estarían haciendo aquí, sobre esta cama, Jace y Clary? Pensar en una sola oración con sus nombres juntos le produjo arcadas. Eso no seria posible. Era terrible que le pidiera hacer guardia mientras ellos se divertían a sabiendas que él podría escuchar todo. Se le revolvió el estómago y creyó que iba a vomitar. Después recordó que hacia 2 meses que no ingería comida humana.

23.59hs. Simon se levantó, ya inquieto. Alisó su jean y acomodó sus gafas. Aunque no las necesitara le gustaba llevarlas, les recordaba quién era él. Y definitivamente no era un traidor. Una noche. Sólo eso le había prometido a Jace y su palabra era sagrada. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó al exterior. El otoño todavía no había dejado huella y la noche cálida se le pegaba en la piel fría. La luna alumbraba brillantemente toda la cuadra arrojando profundas sombras negras tras los árboles que decoraban el tranquilo barrio de Brooklyn. Sin rastros de Jace. Quizás él no vendría, podría haberse arrepentido, recapacitado de lo que estaba por hacer. Que venir a ver a su hermana mientras dormía era más asqueroso que estar cubierto de moco de demonio. Pero lo vio y su corazón muerto se sintió incluso más pesado. Su pelo rubio parecía plateado y sus rasgos quedaban cubiertos por extrañas formas oscuras.

Simon se acercó a la cama donde Clary aún dormía. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus pecas como manchitas negras sobre su nariz, su respiración tranquila. Era un ángel, hermosa. Un gran agujero se instaló en la boca del estómago y las lágrimas se agolparon tras sus ojos. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto si nunca había sido suya? Sentía que la abandonaba, que renunciaba a ella. Pero Simon la amaba y siempre estaría esperando.

No escuchó a Jace aterrizar en el suelo pero supo que estaba ahí. Percibió su aroma a sudor y sangre llegándole en oleadas.

Arrancó la mirada de la paz que se dibujaba en el bello rostro de Clary y la fijó en Jace, quién se recostaba distraídamente sobre la pared. Su aire desinteresado se reflejaba en su cuerpo, excepto por su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y por sus ojos que taladraban a Simon como dagas serafín.

"Ya sabes donde encontrarme", le escupió despacio, procurando que las palabras lentas le propinen un poco de cordura y sentido común. Algo de lo que no parece saber el significado. Jace asintió sin relajar su postura. Justo antes de tomar la manija le respondió con un suave gracias. Más parecido a un leve viento moviendo las cortinas. Simon se congeló sin saber qué había oído. Le parecía tan extraño, nunca había escuchado a Jace agradecer a nadie. Dudó en sus capacidades auditivas y en las razones del agradecimiento del chico. Tal vez amaba a Clary en serio y no podía alejarse de ella. _Si la amara tanto la dejaría en paz._ Definitivamente había sido el viento. Simon salió de la habitación con la cabeza abombada. En el pasillo los sonidos nocturnos estaban más ahogados lo que acentuaba esa sensación de estar en un tubo. Ninguna luz se filtraba y la más completa oscuridad le ofreció un manto agradable para llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Las lágrimas no salieron. A través de la hoja de madera Jace no hacía ningún ruido. Simon se preguntó si continuaba aún lejos de Clary o simplemente no había oído que se moviera. Cada vez más dudaba de sus oídos, aunque supuso que sus pensamientos ensordecían todo ruido exterior. Era él y su mente y nada más. Esta vez no tenía reloj para saber la hora y no supo si estaba agradecido o no por ello. Sin embargo, apreció que estaba por amanecer porque todo su cuerpo perdió ese brillo de lucidez. Se sintió pesado, torpe aunque aún conservaba la elegancia de los vampiros. Con sus movimientos gráciles se despegó del rincón en el que se había acomodado durante su tortura. Estiró las piernas y caminó en círculos sin lugar donde ir. Estaba atrapado. Atrapado por el amor de su vida y por las palabras que había conjurado a su hermano. Se recordó que el momento ya había pasado. El sol acechaba afuera y la rabia se contenía adentro.

Simon se preguntó si debería golpear la puerta. No había escuchado ni un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Clary pero eso no aseguraba nada. Quizás estaban bajo las sábanas o tocándose silenciosamente. Sacudió la cabeza. Asqueroso.

Entró dubitativo. Abriendo despacio para no hacer ruido. Por la ventana el cielo ya no era del todo negro. Tenía un tono más claro, con las estrellas aún brillando arriba.

Jace dejaba caer todos sus cabellos sobre la cara y su barbilla reposaba en su pecho. Ni un paso. No había dado ni un paso de donde lo había visto por última vez. Simon se sintió horrible. Podía percatarse de que era muy duro para todos, pero Jace nunca parecía demostrarlo. Sin embargo ahí sentado, apoyado contra la pared y con su cabeza gacha parecía el hombre más desafortunado del mundo. Sintió pena por él.

Simon se acercó para despertarlo. La mamá de Clary se levantaría dentro de unas horas pero no le parecía prudente tentar más al destino. Zamarreó a Jace por los hombros y de pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Le dolió la cabeza cuando ésta golpeó el piso frío con un golpe seco y jadeó con la cuchilla filosa que ahora reposaba en su garganta. Desgraciadamente tenía reflejos, reflejos de verdad y antes de poder detenerlos empujó a Jace con todas sus fuerzas. El muchacho golpeó la pared y estuvo a punto de tirar una estatuilla de vidrio del modular, pero en el último segundo logró enderezarlo. Simon creyó que se desmayaría. Todo quedó en un absoluto silencio y sorprendentemente no se sintieron ruidos de la habitación contigua que evidenciaran haber escuchado el alboroto.

Una luz se encendió.

"¿Simon?", dijo una voz ronca. "¿Qué estas…? ¿Jace?", el tono de Clary subió dos tonos más agudos pero antes de que pueda seguir chillando el chico se apresuró a taparle la boca con su mano. Clary se resistió un momento, después comprendió. Miró con desesperación a Simon que estaba plantado a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Simon miró sus ojos grandes y verdosos cubiertos por el miedo… y algo más. Él negó con la cabeza en señal de que no se habían despertado. No venía al caso admitir que estaba sordo. Jace suspiró.

"¿Quieres que nos maten?", dijo sin apartar la mano de sus labios. Clary le frunció el seño, tomó su mano y despacio la fue moviendo. Sus ojos en sus ojos. Su boca quedó descubierta, pero solo por un segundo. Jace la besó. Se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los suyos y Simon no pudo apartar la vista. Clary pareció sorprendida pero no rechazó su beso. Enterró sus manos en el cabello del chico y lo atrajo hacia si, fundiendo su cuerpo en el suyo. Se besaron ferozmente, como enojados por no poder hacerlo todos los días. Simon se sentía de papel. Ver a la mujer que amaba besando a su hermano debería repugnarle. Pero no había nada de asqueroso en la manera en que Jace tomaba a Clary. La besaba como si fuera suya, incapaz de que existiera otra realidad que no fueran sus bocas unidas. Entonces se separaron, tan rápido como había empezado. Jace miró a Clary con los ojos bien abiertos, atónito y desesperado. El muchacho se alejó con pasos torpes hacia la ventana y con una última mirada de desconcierto miró a Simon estático junto a la pared y saltó por la abertura. Simon no escuchó sus pies golpear el suelo y sus pasos acelerados cuando corrió calle abajo. Él solo podía ver a Clary. Destrozada. Su rostro pálido y fantasmal. Parecía enferma. Sus pecas apenas se distinguían en su piel. Pero lo que más le aterrorizaba a Simon eran sus ojos. Grandes y tristes. Oscuros como el vacío en su corazón.

Clary miraba el espacio donde había desaparecido Jace como si fuera el culpable de su desamor. Poco a poco la luz anaranjada hizo paso en su habitación y Simon pudo distinguir las lágrimas empapando el retro de su mejor amiga.

"Tranquila", susurró despacio y fue a consolarla. Clary lo apretujó y enterró su cara en su hombro. Lloró con más fuerza, con sollozos que le cortaban la respiración y hacían que la oscuridad de su mente diera vueltas.

Simon la acunó. Le acarició los cabellos y le dijo palabras dulces.

Algo iba mal. Ese amor que se destilaba por sus poros no podía ser tan equivocado. ¿Como habían llegado a enamorarse así? Si la naturaleza impedía que un amor tan sano no resultara entonces todo el mundo estaba mal. Si la sangre que corría por las venas de Clary le quemaba la piel por no poder tener a Jace entonces su sangre carecía de humanidad.

"Cariño, ¿estas bien?", la mamá de Clary se asomó por la puerta con el pijama puesto y cara de asustada. Simon creyó que la pelirroja no le respondería pero se las arregló para pronunciar la palabra pesadillas entre sollozos. Jocelyn miró a Simon agradecida y salió silenciosamente.

Clary se dio vuelta y se acomodó en la cama. Pero entes de que Simon pudiera moverse le tomó la mano y se rodeó con ella.

Simon continuó mucho tiempo en esa posición sin querer siquiera parpadear. Sus dedos fríos se envolvían en los de Clary y su nariz quedaba atrapada entre los cabellos colorados, obligándolo a respirar su perfume. A penas si podía creer lo que había sucedido anoche. Sin embargo se sentía un asco abrazando a su amiga. El no se la merecía. Ella le pertenecía a Jace. ¿Cuando mierda había llegado a esa conclusión?

Sin poder soportarlo más se deslizó del apretón de Clary y salió de la casa.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la cafetería de submundos. ¿Como supo que Jace estaría allí? Ni idea. Solo era su única esperanza. Al instituto no podía ingresar y desconocía otro lugar que el cazador frecuentara.

Jace observaba su taza de café enfrente de él como si fuera la primera vez que veía una.

"Ella te necesita", lo saludó Simon tomado asiento.

"Si, siéntate, vampiro. Hónrame con tu presencia"

"Lo digo en serio"

"Nunca pedí tu opinión"

"No es mi opinión, es la realidad"

"La realidad es que es mi hermana y yo no debería…"

"¿Qué? ¿Amarla? No es algo que eliges"

"Por supuesto que no lo elijo, maldita sea" golpeó la mesa con el puño e hizo temblar el líquido dentro de la tasa. "Pero puedo luchar contra él"

"¿Como? ¿Dejando de verla?", cuando Jace no respondió Simon supo que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

"No, no puedes hacerlo", Jace no respondió. "Escucha, ella te ama, idiota. Si la dejas ella… enloquecerá. No sabes como se puso cuando te fuiste, como lloraba…"

"No me importa"

"Si no te importa ¿Por qué la fuiste a ver en primer lugar?

"Me fui a despedir"

"No lo dices en serio"

"No me creas, no me importa", Simon suspiró y miró sus manos.

"¿Y qué si te sigo?

"Diablos, vampiro, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas enamorado de mi?"

"¡No! Pero no puedo soportar la idea de un media Clary, de una Clary sin vida, por que eso es lo que eres para ella, su identidad, su vida.

"No puedo hacerla feliz"

"Quizás sí. Quizás ella te acepte como una hermana y así podrán estar juntos"

"¿Como que? ¿Sabes lo que es estar solo a su lado sin poder tocarla?

"Si, 10 años enamorado de ella, y es como si su sangre fuera más dulce que cualquier otra. La indicada para mí. Es un puño en el estómago".

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte, vampiro"

"¿O que? ¿Me detendrás? ¿Cómo, si planeas irte?" Jace se quedó mudo por unos segundos. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" Jace asintió pero continuó impasible. Simon percibió sus ojeras bajo los ojos. Sombras oscuras, que sumadas a las líneas de expresión, le conferían un aspecto deplorable. Debería ser la primera vez que Jace no se encontraba guapo en su existencia. Comprendió su dolor, lo desgarrador que había sido tomar esa decisión. La decisión de marcharse. Pero eso no podía ser. Si Clary casi muere por ese encontronazo con Jace, ¿Cómo se pondría cuando se enterara que era una despedida? Ella tenía que saberlo, era la única que podría detenerlo.

"6 horas", dijo Simon." Desde las 12 hasta que salga el sol. Puedes tenerla por 6 horas más. Ella tiene que saberlo, tiene que entender porqué lo haces. Prometo no seguirte, ni volver a molestarte, si ella lo entiende". Jace lo miró indeciso unos segundos. Estudió sus ojos, su piel blanca y la desesperación en su voz. Aceptó.

23.58hs Simon se alejó del maldito reloj y alisó sus pantalones. Desde fuera le llegaron los ruidos nocturnos, tan fuertes como si retumbaran en su interior. Se encontraba increíblemente lúcido, más si consideraba su condición. Sabía que eran sus pensamientos los que contribuían a mejorar su oído. Ya no zumbaban cual moscas en un jarrón. Maldición. Se odió por estar tan aliviado. ¡Estaba entregando a su amiga! Pero eso no era cierto. Le estaba dando a elegir, le estaba ofreciendo oportunidades, le abría caminos. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que le convenía. Aunque él no fuera su elección.

"¿Donde vas?" dijo la voz de Clary. Él sabía que ella no dormía.

"Me tengo que ir"

"¿A donde?"

"Vuelvo antes de que tu mamá se despierte", Clary lo siguió con la mirada. "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?", dijo Simon antes de salir por la puerta.

"¿Cual?"

"No grites, ¿si?", Clary no llegó a responder. En el momento en que Jace ingresaba por la ventana Simon se escabullía por la puerta. Aún al otro lado pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de Clary y las ropas de Jace ulular al moverse. Escuchó los susurros desesperados e incluso un golpe seco, como una cachetada. Entonces todo quedó en silencio y después lo que parecía un ruido de succión. Se estaban besando. Simon ojeó el reloj de muñeca que había llevado para la ocasión y se quejó. 00.02hs. Dos minutos hasta que se arreglaron. Simon perdió la apuesta. Imaginó que Clary se resistiría un poco más, que le haría las cosas más difíciles. Sonriendo, no sabia porqué, se acomodó en la pared y jugó a escuchar el tick tack del reloj sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía dentro. Solo tenia que esperar hasta que saliera el sol para saber la resolución del dilema.

Clavó los ojos en las manecillas del reloj y comenzó a contar. 00.03hs.


End file.
